


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, M/M, Morning After, nothing but fluff, squishy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Tonight you're mine, completelyYou give your soul so sweetlyTonight the light of love is in your eyesBut will you love me tomorrowIs this a lasting treasureOr just a moment's pleasureCan I believe the magic in your sighsAnd will you still love me tomorrowTonight with words unspokenYou say that I'm the only oneBut will my heart be brokenWhen the night meets the morning sun..."-"Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?" Carole King, Gerry Goffin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Carole King's Tapestry album was one I listened to over and over as a kid. This was and still is one of my favourite songs.

Sherlock knew it was morning, he could feel the light dance on his eyelids, and he knew he had actually slept more than two hours for the first time in months. But he was afraid(?) yes, that was the word, afraid of how John would look at him, touch him, if he would still be there when he opened his eyes.

He heard John before he saw him. Over the monitor, Rosie was cooing at him as he changed her nappy and John was humming at her. Sherlock tried and failed to recall the last time he had heard his friend, partner...lover(?) hum. And it wasn't just random humming, it was one of those songs that he thought he had deleted long ago. His mother, for all her logic and mathematical genius, had a soft spot for those American love songs from the 1970s, as sentimental as they were, he didn't delete them until Uni, she had used them to sing him to sleep when she knew he was having a bad night.

"...I'd like to know if your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow?"

John walked into their room carrying Rosie, caught Sherlock's intense gaze, and sighed.

"Yes, love."

"And the day after?"

"Even more. Didn't you know?"

Sherlock bit his lip and shook his head.

John handed him a squirming and happily gurgling Rosie, then sat on the edge of their bed. Their bed, Sherlock thought cautiously. John gently pushed a curl away from his face and blew out a long, deep breath. 

"When I said, 'I love you' last night, I meant forever."

"Forever's a long time, John," Sherlock whispered, as Rosie wrapped herself around him.

"I hope so, love." John climbed into bed next them and snuggled against Sherlock's shoulder. "I certainly hope so."


End file.
